Theories and Speculations
This is a list of unexplained theories about characters. Though most of the happenings are caused for Black Comedy, it leaves unexplained answers. Cuddles *In the Cuddles Smoochie, Cuddles appears to be allergic to carrots (he eats one then suffocates). But in A Bit of a Pickle, he is seen with carrots in his grocery bag. However, it has not been revealed. Perhaps Cuddles died from choking on the carrot and not from an allergic reaction. Giggles *Her broken leg in Helping Helps is unexplained. Toothy *In Mime and Mime Again, he is in the hospital in a body cast, though it is unknown how he got injured. His tail is also missing (probably as a goof or it was cut off during the accident). *In The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Toothy is allergic to bee stings (he is stung in the eye and it gets swoolen). However in Aw Shucks!, he gets stung by a swarm and did not have an allergic reaction. Perhaps those were wasps instead or bees. Lumpy *Who keeps giving Lumpy jobs for smart people? *In Every Litter Bit Hurts he had hooves. Later in Wipe Out he has toes. Petunia *She seems to have a crush on Handy. *It is unknown whether or not she died in House Warming. *She may have a crush on Mime. Handy *It is unknown how Handy lost his arms. Also, how do other characters regenerate their body parts while Handy's arms remain amputated? *He seems to have a crush on Petunia. Splendid *He seems to have been created as a tribute to Superman. *His origins are unknown, though it seems more of an alien origin. Flaky *Her gender is such a debate between the fans. *She seems to have a relationship with Flippy. Nutty *It is unknown why he is seen at a butcher shop in A Change of Heart when he is normally seen at a candy store. *Nutty has a small brain in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Later in Swelter Skelter, his brain is larger. Flippy *Flippy appears to have gotten rid of his PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) in Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy part 2, but gets run over by a truck afterwards. Judging by the little continuity of the show, it is unknown if he got it back or not. The Mole *Was The Mole born blind or did he get it from an accident? *How does The Mole get jobs when he is blind? Disco Bear *In Easy Comb, Easy Go, Disco Bear was still able to see The Mole cutting his hair even after cutting off his own eyes. Russell *He has unexplained amputated legs, a damaged eye and a hook. As with Handy, he did not regenerate his lost body parts like most characters do. *In the episode "Snow Place to Go", Russel wasn't captaining the ship even though he clearly has more experience than Lumpy. He also didn't captain the ship in Idol Curiosity, but was mopping the deck. Mime *It seems he is mute but he is able to make noises. *In the TV series, Mime's tail was removed. However, during Internet Season 3, he got it back. *He may have a crush on Petunia. Lifty and Shifty * Sniffles *In early episodes, Sniffles had a long snout. Later in the TV series, it got shorter. *Why does Sniffles keep trying to eat the SAME group of ants, especially after all the torture they put him through? Pop *It is unknown what happened to Pop's wife. Cub *It is unknown what happened to Cub's Mother. Cro-Marmot *How does Cro-Marmot move and do things when he is frozen? Lammy and Mr. Pickles *It is unknown why Lammy has her imaginary friend. *Is Mr. Pickles alive and framing Lammy for his crimes, or is Lammy hallucinating? Miscellaneous *It is unknown what happened to the father of the Ant family. *Mouse Ka-Boom has unexplained deafness. *Characters' homes change throughout the series. *It is possible a HTF movie is coming up. There has been a hiatus of episodes (since See You Later, Elevator), plus all the recent shorts (Happy New Year, Take Your Seat, Moppin Up, Bite Sized, and Pop & Corn) take place in movie theatres. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe